There's a place for us
by Basileya
Summary: —Quiero que me escuches con atención, ¿vale, Granger? No tengo intención de repetir esto —exigió Draco sintiendo las palabras atorarse en su garganta—. Me importas. Regalo para SimpleFerd del Amigo Invisible del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.


_¡Hoooolaaa! ¡He vuelto! Y en menos de veinticuatro horas. Vaya record jajaja. _

_Ahora he venido con un Dramione en respuesta al "Amigo Invisible" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. El pedido era que escribiese un Draco&Hermione, que fuese tierno, y en el campo de quidditch. Y el regalo es para **SimpleFerd**, que espero que te guste :3_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>There's a place for us<strong>

Cada mañana al mirarse en el espejo del cuarto de baño, Hermione se hacía la misma promesa. Clavaba sus ojos color miel en el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo y juraba solemnemente que la noche anterior había sido la última vez que había acudido a un encuentro con _él_. Repetía aquella promesa una, y otra, y otra vez dentro de su cabeza mientras se duchaba, se lavaba los dientes y se vestía. Seguía repitiéndose las mismas palabras mientras bajaba las escaleras de la torre de Gryffindor y también cuando les daba los buenos días a Harry y Ron en la sala común. Incansablemente se volvía a prometer a sí misma de camino al Gran Comedor para el desayuno que aquella noche se quedaría leyendo en una butaca de la sala común junto al fuego e incluso jugando al ajedrez mágico con Ron, si fuese necesario, para conseguir mantenerse dentro de la torre y no volver a él. Haría lo que sea pero esa noche no saldría de su torre pasase lo que pasase. Lo prometía.

Además, ¿por qué iba a querer volver a verle? No es como si lo que tenían, si es que a lo que tenían se le podía llamar algo, fuese a llevar a alguna parte. Era ridículo. Estaban condenados al fracaso más estrepitoso y cuanto antes se diesen cuenta y acabasen con ello, antes podría cada uno retomar su vida en el mismo punto en el que la habían dejado cuando decidieron comenzar a tener esos encuentros. Todo volvería a la normalidad, todo sería fácil, limpio y cristalino de nuevo. No haría falta que mintiese de nuevo a sus amigos ni que volviese a sentir esa opresión en el pecho por el miedo a ser descubierta. Sí, definitivamente, tenía que mantener esa promesa aunque tuviese que pedir a Harry y Ron que no la dejasen salir de la sala común. Las situaciones desesperadas requerían siempre medidas desesperadas. O al menos eso es lo que ella había escuchado decir a su abuela Greta en una ocasión.

Aunque pensándolo bien tampoco es como si a él le fuera a importar mucho que le diese plantón. El único que se sentiría herido por aquel acto sería su ego. Hermione sabía que era fácilmente reemplazable para él y precisamente por esa razón prefería ser ella misma quien le dejase vía libre para que la sustituyese antes de que se enterase al verle con otra chica del brazo a la vista de todo el mundo. Porque, sí, Hermione era la única chica de todo Hogwarts con la que él jamás sería visto en público.

Nunca le había dirigido la mirada durante un desayuno o había dado la menor señal de que sabía que ella estaba en la misma estancia que él. Durante las pocas horas de las clases que recibían juntos la trataba como si fuese un ser inferior a él en todos los sentidos, hacía comentarios sarcásticos cuando Hermione decía algo en respuesta a alguna pregunta hecha por el profesor, criticaba todo lo que hacía y se reía de cada chiste que hacían sus compañeros de casa respecto a la gryffindor. Si por casualidad se encontraban en la biblioteca por la tarde, pasaba a su lado como si el tener que respirar el mismo aire que ella fuese un castigo divino del cual no sabía la razón. Sus ojos no daban la más mínima pista de que por las noches, cada noche, él la esperaba ansioso en una de las gradas del campo de quidittch hasta que Hermione aparecía y entonces se la comía a besos durante horas enteras hasta que con la mandíbula tensa se separaba de ella y se largaba como alma que llevaba el diablo al castillo dejando a una Hermione devastada y consumida por la tristeza.

A la luz del día, Draco Malfoy despreciaba e ignoraba a Hermione Granger a partes iguales. Pero eso solo duraba hasta la hora de la cena. Porque al final del banquete, Draco miraba a la mesa donde se sentaban los gryffindors y recordaba a Hermione con la mirada que no se le ocurriese faltar a la cita de aquella noche justo antes de dedicarle una sonrisa torcida y volver a enfrascarse en la conversación que estaba teniendo con sus amigos slytherins. Era en ese momento, en ese instante, cuando Hermione sabía que rompería su promesa, esa promesa que se repetía cada mañana y que rompía cada noche.

Pero no lo haría esa noche.

Hermione había decidido que no rompería su promesa esa noche.

Tenía convicción en la decisión que había tomado y, lo que era más importante aun, tenía un plan. Hermione había decidido que no bajaría a cenar aquella noche. Iría a las cocinas y pediría amablemente a uno de los elfos domésticos que se encargaba de preparar la cena que le diese un plato para poder subírselo a su habitación. Cenaría en la sala común y leería la nueva edición revisada de un libro sobre el origen de las runas antiguas. Si evitaba la cena, el momento en el que siempre acababa rompiendo su promesa noche tras noche, estaría a salvo.

Porque aquella situación tenía que terminar. Hermione sabía que para Draco aquello no era más que un estúpido y absurdo juego del que acababa tomando todo lo que quería de ella arrasando todo a su paso sin reparar en lo que eso podría suponer para ella. Solo buscaba su propio beneficio y le importaba bien poco lo que Hermione pudiese querer. Draco nunca se había parado a preguntarle si ella quería volver a verle o si estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaban haciendo. En cuanto aparecía en el campo de quidditch se abalanzaba sobre ella y la besaba como si la vida le fuese en ello, se pasaba horas enteras sobre sus labios, y después se largaba de allí, la mayoría de las veces sin decir una sola palabra. No le decía que esperaba verla allí mañana, no le preguntaba si ella quería verle al día siguiente, y tampoco se despedía. Daba por hecho que, como cada noche, Hermione aparecería puntual en su punto de encuentro y volverían a pasar varias horas juntos sin hacer otra cosa más que besarse. Hermione estaba segura de que Draco sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos por él y por eso nunca dudaba de que Hermione seguiría apareciendo.

Pero Draco Malfoy supo que algo no iba bien cuando ese día vio que Hermione no estaba a la hora de la cena en el Gran Comedor. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo triste que ella se ponía cuando la ignoraba deliberadamente y la despreciaba delante de sus amigos y compañeros de casa. Pero es que él no _podía_ comportarse de otra manera cuando estaban en público, ¿es que no lo entendía? Si dejase de comportarse como lo había estado haciendo los últimos siete años, sus amigos empezarían a sospechar, las sospechas llevarían a preguntas y las preguntas a unas respuestas de las que él no quería saber la respuesta. Draco no tenía ni idea de qué coño le pasaba con aquella gryffindor. Se suponía que la odiaba y la despreciaba y, en cambio, no podía sacársela de la cabeza ni tampoco resistirse a ella. Necesitaba verla cada noche, y besarla, y sentirla entre sus brazos siendo solamente suya. Porque ella era suya, eso estaba fuera de toda cuestión. Conseguía dominar todos sus sentidos y detestaba la sensación que eso le provocaba, se sentía débil y vulnerable, y no pensaba permitirlo. Y ya de admitirlo, ni hablamos.

Sus inquietudes se vieron confirmadas cuando al llegar la hora en la que cada noche se veían, Hermione no apareció. La había notado extraña todo el día, más que de costumbre quería decir, pero cuando no apareció en la cena empezó a sentir una sensación de lo más caótica dentro de su pecho que apenas le dejó probar bocado. Lo único que quería era salir corriendo al campo de quidditch y verla aparecer con su cabello alborotado y esa sonrisa que la gryffindor guardaba solo para él —nadie más que él había visto esa sonrisa y eso en cierto modo le daba una sensación de poder y alegría difícil de describir—. Pero no apareció. Hermione no dio señales de vida. Sabía que no estaba enferma. Habría oído los lamentos de Potter y Weasley a larga distancia si ése hubiese sido el caso. Y no creía que tuviese tantos deberes o tanto que estudiar como para faltar a una cita con él. ¡Por Merlín! Ni siquiera habían dejado de verse por tener un examen al día siguiente. Unos pocos deberes no serían un impedimento.

Entonces la realidad le golpeó a Draco como una bludger en pleno partido y se apoyó momentáneamente contra las gradas para no perder el equilibrio que la sorpresa le había quitado. Hermione había decidido no ir esa noche. Ella, por voluntad propia, no había ido. No había querido verle. Cada noche, cuando él se iba sin decirle ni adiós, sabía que Hermione quería decirle que aquélla sería la última vez que se verían. Pero también sabía que por mucho que en su túnica tuviese cosido el orgulloso escudo de Gryffindor, la castaña no tenía el valor suficiente como para terminar aquello. Esa tarea se la había dejado a él. Y Draco se aprovechaba de eso. Sin embargo, ya había pasado una hora y Hermione seguía sin aparecer.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella insignificante gryffindor sabelotodo a dejar plantado al gran Draco Malfoy? Era inconcebible. Inconcebible e imperdonable.

La furia que sentía Draco solo era comparable con la ansiedad opaca que le inundaba el pecho. Solo hacía veinticuatro horas que no había besado a Hermione y parecía estar a punto de caer al suelo preso de un ataque de ansiedad. No quería reconocerlo, ni siquiera ante sí mismo, pero aquella sabelotodo le importaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. La fuerza de voluntad que debía emplear durante cada minuto de cada hora de cada día para ignorar su existencia era tan grande que a menudo quedaba exhausto y le costaba resistirse. Pero _debía_ hacerlo. Nadie sabría que sentía algo por Hermione Granger, y ella mucho menos. Antes prefería que un hipogrifo le arrancase la cabeza de un mordisco.

Draco esperó durante otra hora más en aquel campo vacío de quidditch —mucho más grande ahora que no había nadie allí y que su atención no estaba fijada en los labios de Hermione— y después decidió volver a su sala común, con un mal humor de mil demonios. Al ingresar en las mazmorras ahuyentó a dos niños de segundo curso que se interpusieron en su camino y después lanzó un grito airado a su amigo Blaise cuando osó preguntarle qué mosca le había picado. Seguía sin poder quitarse de la cabeza que Hermione no había acudido a su cita. ¿Acaso le estaba echando un pulsito? ¿Estaba poniéndole a prueba? ¿Le estaba tendiendo una trampa? Porque si era así, la sabelotodo se había equivocado, puede que por primera vez en su vida. Draco Malfoy no era de los que caía ante las tretas de nadie. Punto número uno. Estaba convencido de que en cuanto Hermione viese que él seguía como si nada, volvería corriendo a sus brazos. Esa idea casi le hizo sonreír. Casi. Se apostaba su escoba a que a la noche siguiente la tenía contra las gradas de nuevo.

Su plan era fácil: no hacer nada. Seguiría con la rutina que habían establecido en silencio hacía semanas y todo seguiría su curso de forma natural. En el desayuno ni siquiera la miraría, durante las clases la trataría como lo hacía siempre, es decir, mal, y si por casualidad se encontraban por la tarde en la biblioteca fingiría que no reparaba en su presencia. Así esa maldita sabelotodo se daría cuenta de que le había importado un pomelo que le hubiese dejado plantado y correría a sus brazos de nuevo, de donde nunca debió irse. Así de sencillo.

Pero cuando la noche cayó sobre Hogwarts y volvió al campo de quidditch, Draco Malfoy comprobó que Hermione no aparecía por segunda noche consecutiva.

Hermione había pasado todo el día con el corazón en un puño. Cuando se levantó esa mañana creyó que Draco al menos le dirigiría una mirada furiosa, como resultado de su ego humillado por el plantón. Pero no hubo ni mirada furiosa ni mirada a secas; no hubo nada. Ni la miró durante el desayunó, ni durante el periodo de clases —donde solo reparó en su existencia cuando hizo alguno de sus comentarios despectivos habituales—, y ni siquiera apareció por la biblioteca aquella tarde. El día transcurrió con normalidad. Como si él ni siquiera hubiese reparado en su plantón. Le daba igual. Ni siquiera le importaba.

Aunque... ¿qué era lo que esperaba? ¿Acaso esperaba que él de repente se acercase a ella en mitad del Gran Comedor y le pidiese explicaciones? O lo que era más patético aun, ¿esperaba que le confesase sus sentimientos, que le dijese que estaba enamorado de ella, que la quería y que la besase delante de todo Hogwarts? Aquella idea era tan telenovelera que le daba hasta vergüenza que estuviese pasando por su cabeza. Porque, además, en primer lugar, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida como para esperar algo de él, de Draco Malfoy? Cuando se trataba de él, no había nada que esperar, y eso era algo que debería haber sabido desde el principio.

Siguiendo su fría lógica, Hermione se puso a pensar que si el día había transcurrido con total normalidad eso significaba que existía la posibilidad de que por la noche, durante la cena, como había hecho las últimas semanas, las mismas que duraba aquella locura, Malfoy le dirigiese la misma mirada de advertencia para que no olvidase acudir a su cita esa noche. Y Hermione no podía permitir que eso pasase, porque sabía que su fuerza de voluntad flaquearía en cuanto viese su mirada. Había hecho lo más difícil, dar el primer paso, y no pensaba echarse atrás ahora.

Draco Malfoy estaba enfadado, cabreado, furioso. ¿A qué coño estaba jugando esa sabelotodo? ¿Por qué demonios permitía que se viesen a escondidas para luego plantarle sin ninguna explicación? No tenía ningún sentido. Y no iba a permitir que aquella gryffindor le siguiese tomando el pelo de esa manera. Pensaba aclarar ese tema y zanjarlo, inmediatamente.

Con paso resolutivo, Malfoy se dirigió al castillo y, como una exhalación, dirigió sus pasos hacia la lechucería. Llegó a la pequeña torre en cuestión de pocos minutos y buscó con la mirada el diminuto escritorio que solía tener pergaminos viejos y plumas desgastadas para los envíos urgentes. Y aquello, definitivamente, era un envío urgente.

"_Tienes veinte minutos para aparecer en el campo de quidditch."_

_D.M._

Hermione pareció haberse convertido en piedra cuando leyó el pergamino que acababa de quitarle a una lechuza de plumaje plateado que descansaba ahora en el alféizar de la ventana. Había leído y releído la nota de Draco al menos treinta y cuatro veces y si al principio estaba sorprendida por la nota, ahora estaba furiosa. ¿Quién se había creído ese... ese... rubio engreído? ¿Cómo se atrevía a enviarle una nota para darle una orden? ¿Es que acaso no se le había ocurrido a él solito pensar que si no había aparecido era porque no quería verle? Pues si pensaba que después de leer aquel mensaje acudiría corriendo a él y saltaría a sus brazos como si nada, estaba muy pero que muy equivocado.

Para demostrarse a sí misma que iba en serio, que no pensaba ceder, rompió el pergamino por la mitad y lo echó al fuego para que fuese devorado por las llamas.

Draco, por su parte, había vuelto al campo de quidditch después de enviar la lechuza a Hermione y daba vueltas como un león enjaulado, actitud más propia de un Gryffindor que de un Slytherin, pero eso ahora le daba igual. Ahora mismo lo único que le importaba era que esa maldita sabelotodo hiciese acto de presencia de una puñetera vez. Pero el tiempo seguía corriendo en el reloj y Hermione seguía sin aparecer.

Joder, ¿es que no había sido lo suficientemente claro en su mensaje?

Por la mañana, ya al día siguiente, el slytherin se levantó muy temprano, a pesar de ser fin de semana, pero no tenía tiempo de perder. Hermione Granger, como cada sábado, madrugaría para poder adelantar deberes y estudiar para los EXTASIS y él sabía dónde encontrarla. E iba a ir a buscarla. No iba a permitir que siguiese ignorándole de esa forma.

Casi sin haber desayunado —el mal humor con el que se había despertado le impedía probar bocado— Draco se dirigió a la biblioteca. No tardó mucho en ver la melena enmarañada de Hermione en una de las mesas que quedaban junto a las ventanas, que a esas horas del día dejaban pasar la luz a raudales. Sin hacer ruido, se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaba trabajando Hermione, colocándose justo frente a ella, y apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre la superficie de madera.

De pronto, el aire se había vuelto mucho más espeso y Hermione sintió que el bazo se le había subido a la garganta. Sus ojos rodaron por la mesa desde el pergamino en el que escribía su ensayo de Aritmancia hasta las manos huesudas y pálidas que descansaban en ella. Sopesó las posibilidades que tendría de llegar hasta la puerta antes de que él la alcanzase y huir: ninguna. Estaba atrapada y no tenía otra salida que hablar con él si quería salir de allí. Así que tomó una bocanada de aire y levantó la vista, lo que encontró fue un par de ojos color mercurio brillantes por la furia.

—Vaya, su Majestad por fin ha decidido dejar de ignorarme —murmuró Draco arrastrando las palabras más de lo usual como muestra de su enfado.

—Creía que el experto en ese tema eras tú, Malfoy —espetó Hermione molesta por cómo se estaba dirigiendo el chico a ella.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no has ido? —reclamó Draco tratando de contener las ganas que tenía de zarandearla.

Hermione bajó la mirada derrumbándose bajo la presión que ejercían los ojos de Draco sobre ella y se obligó a sí misma a recordar por qué había decidido terminar aquella absurda relación que tenían. Malfoy era... Malfoy, ¿hacía falta más explicación que ésa? No tenían la más mínima oportunidad juntos, no solo por las razones evidentes, las cuales si las pensaba detenidamente eran bastante melodramáticas, al más puro estilo novelesco, sino porque a la mínima se iban a acabar tirando los platos a la cabeza, y los dos lo sabían. Estaban jugando con fuego y Hermione sabía que la única que acabaría quemándose sería ella. Al fin y al cabo la única que estaba enamorada en esa relación era ella. Así que era mejor alejarse ahora que aun tenía el valor y el coraje suficiente para hacerlo que esperar a que fuese él quien lo hiciese.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, sabelotodo —dijo Draco con la mandíbula tensa por el cabreo que, por otra parte, no hacía más que subir de intensidad.

—¿Por qué crees que no he ido, Malfoy? —replicó Hermione para ganar tiempo.

—El que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo, Granger. Así que contesta. Ya —exigió Malfoy con un tono de voz con el que Hermione sintió su sangre helarse en sus venas. Draco estaba realmente cabreado y no pensaba dejar pasar aquello tan fácilmente. Quería saber qué mierda estaba pasando por la cabeza de Hermione para que hubiese cambiado de parecer de un día para otro y le ignorase olímpicamente. Porque si esa ilusa gryffindor pensaba que podía dejarle estaba muy equivocada.

—No he ido, y no voy a volver a ir, porque no quiero seguir viéndote —resolvió Hermione sin saber aun cómo había sido capaz de hablar.

Si no fuese porque la biblioteca estaba desierta en ese momento, Hermione hubiese creído que alguien había lanzado un _Petrificus Totallus_ a Draco, ya que por unos segundos pareció dejar de respirar. Pero ese estado no duró demasiado porque rodeó la mesa y se colocó detrás de Hermione, dejando ambas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo sobre la mesa.

—Aquí el que decide eso soy yo, ¿me has oído? No se te ocurra volver a plantarme o tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias —le susurró Draco al oído.

Hermione no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿La estaba amenazando? ¿Qué significaba eso de "tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias"? ¿De qué iba? Sintiendo su sangre hervir a borbotones por la furia que se estaba desencadenando en su interior, giró su cara para poder mirar a Draco a los ojos y enderezó su espalda para demostrarle que no se acobardaba ante él.

—Pues mala suerte porque ya está decidido. Así que ya puedes ir haciéndote a la idea porque no pienso volver a ser tu muñeca hinchable nunca más. Búscate a otra tonta, yo ya me he cansado de este juego. No creo que tengas ningún problema para encontrarme sustituta —dijo Hermione haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar el temblor de su voz. Lo último que iba a permitir era dejar que viese que aquello le afectaba, que le dolía. Si tenía la más mínima oportunidad de salir de ahí sin el corazón hecho trizas era si no exponía aun más sus sentimientos.

Y fue en ese momento, justo después de que Hermione pronunciase la última palabra, cuando Draco Malfoy se acojonó de verdad por primera vez en su vida. Hermione no estaba bromeando cuando decía que no volverían a verse, no trataba de jugar con él o manipularle para conseguir algo más. Estaba hablando en serio. Era de verdad. Había terminado con lo que tenían —fuera lo que fuese—. Y, lo peor de todo, era que ella estaba convencida. Podía ver la fuerza y decisión que centelleaban en sus ojos.

La sola idea de no volver a verla, de besar otros labios que no fueran los suyos, de enredar sus dedos en un pelo que no estuviese enmarañado, le resultaba insoportable. Él no quería una sustituta —nadie podría sustituirla—, no quería a otra chica que no fuese Hermione Granger. Se había convertido en un cursi, o en un gilipollas, que para el caso era más o menos lo mismo. Ahora que lo pensaba desde que había empezado ese lo que fuese con Hermione no se había visto con ninguna otra chica y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera había querido. Porque solo la quería a ella.

Hermione le dio la espalda de nuevo y clavó sus ojos en el pergamino. Debía aguantar hasta que Draco saliese de la biblioteca para echarse a llorar, y más valía que lo hiciese pronto porque no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba poder aguantar. Los ojos le escocían dolorosamente y le picaba la garganta. La angustia y la congoja que sentía inundaban cada parte de ella. Por favor, que saliese de allí de una vez.

—No quiero ninguna sustituta —murmuró Draco con voz ronca contra su oído, casi rozando el lóbulo de su oreja con sus labios. Hermione sintió que se le cortaba la respiración y soltó un profundo suspiro en un intento de controlarse. Tenerle así de cerca le impedía pensar. Eso era lo que él quería y no podía consentirlo. Debía mantenerse firme, decidida, sino estaba perdida.

—Vas a tener que aguantarte —replicó Hermione casi sin aliento, sintiendo cómo le costaba enlazar las palabras para formar una simple frase.

Esa debilidad que mostró al contestarle alimentó las esperanzas de Draco de que no estaba todo perdido, de que aun tenía una posibilidad de mantenerla a su lado, pero tendría que dar la cara.

—No quiero aguantarme. No quiero ninguna sustituta... Hermione.

Vale, eso era jugar sucio. Llamarla por su nombre cuando la veía vulnerable era jugar muy sucio. Se levantó de la silla girando al mismo tiempo sobre sí misma para encararse con él y sintió su corazón latiendo furioso contra su pecho. No se lo iba a consentir.

—¿De qué vas? ¿Eh? ¿Se puede saber de qué vas? ¿Crees que por llamarme por mi nombre vas a hacer que cambie de opinión? ¡No voy a dejar que me manipules! No vas a manipularme, Malfoy. He tomado una decisión, ¿me oyes? He tomado una decisión y no voy a echarme atrás. Yo... te importo una mierda. Esto no lleva a ninguna parte y eso es algo que los dos lo sabemos. Y no te equivoques. No pretendo cazarte ni nada parecido. No quiero declaraciones de amor, ni cenas románticas, ni largos paseos por los terrenos tomados de la mano. ¡No me faltaba más que eso! Pero no estoy dispuesta a quedarme esperando a que seas tú el que deje de aparecer algún día por el campo de quidditch.

Ahí estaba. Hermione Granger acababa de levantar su mayor apuesta: su corazón. Había admitido un acto de cobardía que nunca hubiese creído que se atrevería a admitir. Había confesado su mayor miedo, que fuese Draco quien un día decidiese no querer verla más. Porque no podría soportar acudir un día al campo de quidditch, como hacía cada noche, y descubrir que Malfoy no estaba, y que tampoco iba a aparecer. Ni esa noche ni ninguna otra.

Draco quería reaccionar, quería decir algo, hacer algo, lo que fuese, pero su cuerpo no parecía querer responder las órdenes enviadas por su cerebro. Pero para cuando quiso hacerlo, Hermione se alejaba con todos sus bártulos entre sus brazos y su melena ondeando por la velocidad a la que caminaba; necesitaba alejarse de allí antes de hacer, aun más, el ridículo.

—¿Es ésa la famosa valentía de Gryffindor? —preguntó Malfoy tratando de ganar tiempo al reloj picando a la chica, orgullosa miembro de la casa de los leones. Y por lo visto, lo había conseguido, porque Hermione se paró en seco y giró sobre sus talones para poder mirar a Malfoy— No es muy común, pero a veces el Sombrero Seleccionador se equivoca.

—No se equivocó conmigo.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces por qué huyes? Eso es más propio de las gallinas que de los leones —dijo Draco caminando hacia ella con paso lento y seguro, necesitaba ganar un poco de tiempo antes de seguir con esa conversación.

Estaba jugando con ella. Y Hermione lo sabía. Entonces, ¿por qué lo permitía? ¿Por qué seguía ahí plantificada esperando a que él dijese algo que le hiciese cambiar de opinión? ¿Por qué no se daba media vuelta y terminaba con aquel acto todo aquello? ¿Por qué no era capaz de cortar esa cuerda invisible que le mantenía atada a él? Estar enamorada no podía ser así. No debería ser así. No es que esperase fuegos artificiales ni pétalos de rosa por el camino pero tampoco que doliese tanto. Porque dolía... Vaya que sí dolía.

—¿Ese silencio significa que tengo razón?

—Ese silencio significa que no quiero seguir con esta conversación —terció Hermione queriendo zanjar de una vez la discusión y dio media vuelta. Se acabó. Estaba harta, y cansada, y tenía que alejarse de él.

—Ese silencio significa que eres una cobarde —rebatió Draco en un intento desesperado de pararla al atacar su orgullo de Gryffindor.

Y la paró. Hermione detuvo sus pasos y se dio media vuelta. Se sentía furiosa, tanto que tenía ganas de lanzarle un hechizo a Malfoy o, mejor aun, de pegarle con sus propias manos. Lanzar un simple hechizo con su varita no sería suficiente para descargar la rabia e indignación que sentía en ese momento.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de cobardes, Malfoy? Pues vale. Venga, hablemos de cobardes. Hablemos. Hablemos de por qué nos hemos estado viendo a escondidas. Hablemos de por qué has venido a buscarme. Hablemos de por qué necesitas ordenarme que no te deje en vez de pedírmelo. Hablemos de por qué juegas sucio para que no me vaya. Hablemos de por qué necesitas alargar esta conversación cuando está claro que nunca vas a tener el valor suficiente para decirme nada que me haga quedarme. O hablemos también de por qué no quieres que esto termine.

—¡Basta! ¡Cállate! ¡No tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando! —gritó Malfoy avanzando varios pasos hacia ella mientras apretaba los puños hasta volver blancos sus nudillos.

—¡¿Entonces por qué no me lo explicas? —replicó Hermione enfadada con un grito que se rompió en su garganta.

Un silencio pesado y rotundo cayó sobre los dos, como si una fuerza que venía de algún lugar por encima de sus cabezas los estuviese intentando aplastar. Hermione se mantenía altiva y orgullosa, sabedora de que la razón era suya, y miraba a Draco con una furia tan arrolladora que el slytherin no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Joder, ¿cómo se supone que iba a explicárselo? ¡Si ni siquiera él sabía qué coño había que explicar!

—¿Qué? ¿No dices nada? —preguntó Hermione sintiendo cómo las fuerzas le empezaban a fallar.

No. Draco Malfoy no iba a decir nada. Solo una tonta pensaría que diría algo. Solo Hermione lo creería. O al menos lo había hecho. Porque como única respuesta Hermione recibió el eco del silencio, un silencio sordo y cruel que taladró sus oídos y perforó algo dentro de su pecho que no se atrevió a identificar, y tuvo que apartar la mirada, derrotada, tragándose el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, sintiendo que su vista se volvía borrosa.

—Bien. Entonces... entonces no hay nada más que decir.

_O quizá es que todo está dicho._

En cuanto Hermione dobló la esquina del largo corredor, Draco maldijo hasta en latín todo lo que se le ocurrió. Fuese lo que fuese lo que habían tenido se había terminado, y todo porque él no había tenido los huevos necesarios para haberla parado. Y, por un momento —uno muy pequeño, evidentemente—, deseó tener un poco de ese valor del que todos los gryffindors presumían. Quizás así no se hubiese quedado plantificado como un pasmarote en medio del pasillo deseando ir corriendo detrás de Hermione.

Puede que no tuviese muy claro qué era lo que quería pero lo que sí que tenía claro era que no quería perder a aquella bruja despeinada y sabelotodo que conseguía acelerar su pulso con un simple roce. Ella había sido la única persona en Hogwarts que le había mirado de una forma transparente, sin esperar nada a cambio, le había mirado como si le importase, como si tuviese valor por sí mismo, y no por su apellido, su sangre o todos los galeones que tenía en Gringotts. Era posible que Hermione no tuviese los ojos más bonitos que había visto pero nunca unos ojos le habían mirado de la forma en la que le mirada ella.

Sus pies parecían saber mucho mejor que él lo que hacer porque cuando se quiso dar cuenta era él quien había doblado la esquina del corredor y había acelerado sus pasos para poder alcanzar a Hermione, quien caminaba lentamente por el pasillo cabizbaja. No tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que iba a hacer pero confiaba en que cuando la tuviese delante lo supiese. Eso esperaba. Exponer sus sentimientos y quedar en ridículo, todo a la vez, no entraba en sus planes.

Justo antes de que Hermione llegase a las escaleras, Draco la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo, arrastrándola hacia atrás para seguir protegidos en la penumbra de ese pasillo desierto. Los ojos de la gryffindor se veían tan tristes que el chico se quedó paralizado durante unos breves instantes. Pero la sorpresa y esperanza que desprendieron durante una décima de segunda cuando la giró hacia él, le animaron a continuar con esa descabellada idea.

—Quiero que me escuches con atención, ¿vale, Granger? No tengo intención de repetir esto —exigió Draco sintiendo las palabras atorarse en su garganta—. Me importas. Y esto no es juego. Nunca lo fue. Puede que lo haya sido con otras pero no contigo. Así que no se te ocurra volver a faltar otra noche, ¿me has oído? —Malfoy escupía las palabras de una forma casi dolorosa y Hermione pudo ver en sus ojos que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Puede que no estuviese siendo muy romántico, que no lo estaba siendo, pero le daba lo mismo. Ella no quería ningún romanticismo. Porque aquélla era la forma que tenía Draco de decirle que la quería.

La opresión del pecho de Hermione se había ido haciendo más pequeña a medida que escuchaba lo que le decía el rubio hasta hacerla desaparecer. Estaba tan sorprendida y turbada por sus palabras que a pesar de que quería sonreír era incapaz de hacerlo. Entreabrió sus labios con la intención de decir algo pero su cerebro parecía seguir sin mandar las órdenes correspondientes a las distintas partes de su cuerpo; incluso sus pulmones se habían olvidado de respirar.

Cuando Malfoy vio los labios entreabiertos de Hermione recordó que llevaba casi tres días, tres largos días, sin besarla y se lanzó sobre ellos, besándola con una pasión tan arrolladora que a Hermione se le doblaron las rodillas y tuvo que sujetarse a los hombros de Draco para mantenerse de pie. Las manos del chico la atrajeron hacia él, necesitándola, reclamándola, proclamándola suya, y sin esperar ningún permiso se adentró en su boca sintiendo su cálida lengua ir a su encuentro.

—No faltes esta noche —murmuró Malfoy contra sus labios antes de romper el beso.

Y así como había aparecido, el slytherin desapareció por el pasillo con pasos rápidos y altivos mientras se peinaba con sus dedos de forma aparentemente distraída. Hermione esperó a que su figura desapareciera al doblar en una esquina y después se permitió sonreír, cuando su cerebro pareció volver a funcionar, antes de empezar a subir las escaleras de camino a su torre. Mientras esperaba a que las escaleras dejasen de moverse, Hermione supo que nunca más prometería que no volvería al campo de quidditch. No sabía qué les deparaba el destino y puede que no fuesen a estar juntos para siempre pero, de momento, esa noche volverían a verse.

* * *

><p><em>Bueeeeeeeeeeno, ¿y qué os ha parecido? <strong>SimpleFerd<strong>, ¿te ha gustado? No sé si lo habré hecho todo lo tierno que querías pero Draco Malfoy NO es tierno y por lo tanto hacerlo así sería hacerlo completamente OoC. Así que al final he tenido que hacerlo tierno a su manera, a lo Draco Malfoy. Igualmente espero que te haya gustado, a mí me ha encantado escribirlo._

_¡Os deseo a todas una muy Feliz Navidad, que lo paséis muy bien en la cena de esta noche y en la comida de mañana, y que también Papa Noel os traiga muchos regalos!_

_Y por favor, me interesa saber vuestra opinión sobre lo que escribo y me hacéis feliz. Además, si hacéis clic en "Review this chapter", aumentan las posibilidades de que Draco Malfoy os diga que le importais y no faltéis a vuestra cita :)_

_Un beso y un achuchón, Rose._


End file.
